La Force du Destin V1
by Le-Mousque-Poulpe
Summary: Version 1: La première fois que je l'ai vu, il m'avait semblé seul, triste. La première fois que je l'ai vu, il était posé sur une des chaises de la cuisine, un livre à la main, une capuche noire cachant son visage, ne levant même pas le regard quand je passais la porte...


**Voici le premier chapitre refait de la première version de mon histoire :) (Première version car il y en a une vingtaine.)**

**Bonne lecture ^^ N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis :)**

_Je me pose des questions... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a après la mort ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a après la mort quand nous sommes reniés par Dieu ? Pourquoi suis-je là ? Qui sont-ils pour décider de mes actes ? Pour me commander ? Pourquoi la mort existe-t-elle ? A quoi sert-elle ? Qui-suis-je ? Que-suis-je ? Quelle importance j'ai ? Quel est mon but ? Suis-je... vivant ?_

_Qu'est-ce que la vie ? Qu'est-ce que ma vie ?_

La première fois que je l'ai vu, il m'avait semblé seul, triste. Il était le frère adoptif de Larissa, ma petite-amie, une femme très jolie, blonde aux longs cheveux et aux yeux bleus. C'est donc, la première fois que je l'ai vu, chez Larissa il était posé sur une des chaises de la cuisine, un livre à la main, une capuche noire cachant son visage, ne levant même pas le regard quand je passais la porte vitrée de l'entrée :

« - Bonjour ! » Fis-je avec un sourire mais n'obtenant pas de réponse je continuais : « Larissa est là ? » Demandais-je. Cette fois-ci, il leva la tête :

« - … Elle... est en haut... elle se prépare... elle va arriver... » Répondit-il avec une certaine gêne.

« - Larissa t'a parlé de moi ?

- … O-Oui... Elle... parle souvent de... toi... » Avoua-t-il en baissant sa tête. Il releva la tête en entendant des bruits de pas, descendants les escaliers. Larissa arriva dans la cuisine, s'approcha de moi, entourant mon cou avec ses bras :

« - Salut toi !

- Je... Je vais vous laissez... » Murmura-t-il en se levant. Je l'entendis monter rapidement les escaliers.

« - Reviens-là, juste deux minutes ! » S'écria-t-elle en me lâchant et en se plaçant en bas des marches. « Hé ?! » Larissa se tourna vers moi : « Viens, suis-moi. » Fit-elle en me prenant la main.

Elle me fit monter les escaliers, et arrivant, je regardais rapidement les environs, c'était un couloir avec trois portes, l'une, la chambre de Larissa, l'autre la salle de bain et la dernière sûrement la chambre du gamin.

« - Qui c'est ?

- Il est comme mon frère... adoptif. » Fit-elle dans un petit rire. « Je peux entrer ? » demanda-t-elle en se penchant vers la porte, elle tourna la poignée mais la porte se bloqua. « Tu m'ouvres, s'il-te-plaît ?

- Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il naturellement en entrouvrant la porte : « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Continua-t-il timidement.

« - Je voudrais te présenter Dein...

- Je l'ai déjà vu tout à l'heure... » Affirma-t-il en fermant la porte.

« - Peut-être mais ce n'était pas comme une présentation, tu l'as juste aperçu et... » S'impatienta Larissa, alors qu'il ouvrait de nouveau la porte :

« - Je n'ai ni envie de lui parler, ni l'envie de parler à quelqu'un d'autre... Laisse-moi tranquille. » Déclara-t-il, en poussant sa porte cependant je mis mon pied entre le mur et la porte.

« - Tu ne voudrais pas sortir un peu ? Juste que je vois un peu plus ? » Essayais-je.

« - Vous m'avez déjà vu tout à l'heure... » Répondit-il, voulant de nouveau pousser la porte.

« - Mon pied est toujours là. » Fis-je avec amusement.

« - Et pourquoi vous ne l'enlevez pas ?

- Et pourquoi tu ne sortirais pas ? » Répliquais-je avec un ton moqueur. Soudainement, il tira la porte :

« - Qu'est-ce que vous avez contre moi ?! Quel mal est-ce que j'ai fais ?! Pourquoi aucun de vous ne me laisse tranquille ?! C'est juste ce que je demande ! Qu'on me laisse pleurer si j'en ai envie ! Qu'on me laisse souffrir si c'est ce qui doit arriver ! Me laisser tranquille est si difficile ?! » S'écria-t-il avec une voix cassée. Je dégageais mon pied, abasourdi, et il en profita pour refermer la porte.

Larissa me fit descendre et commença à s'excuser :

« - Je suis désolée Dein... Il est désagréable habituellement mais pas autant... Ce n'est pas comme ça que je voyais les présentations... » Fit-elle avec un ton triste.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais arranger ça... Reste là, je vais parler un peu avec lui.

- Il n'est pas très bavard.

- Moi, je le suis. Je parlerai pour deux. » Répondis-je avec un clin d'œil et un sourire. Et sur cette phrase, je montais les marches, arrivé à l'étage, je m'assis le dos contre sa porte.

« - Tu es là ? C'est quoi ton prénom ?» Demandais-je, espérant une réponse.

« - Vous n'avez pas le droit de le connaître... » Affirma-t-il dans un souffle.

« - Comment est-ce que je dois te nommer alors ?

- Vous ne le faites pas...

- C'est un peu triste quand même... » Déclarais-je. J'attendis quelques instants... « Dis-moi gamin... Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire ?

- J'aime assez... bien... lire... » Répondit-il timidement.

« - Est-ce que tu sors souvent de chez toi ?

- Je ne peux pas sortir de chez moi... Je n'en ai pas...

- Tu n'habites pas ici ?

- Non...

- Et où es-tu habituellement ? » Demandais-je, intéressé.

« - Vous connaissez Gin ?

- Depuis tout jeune... Tu habites chez lui ?

- Actuellement il est partit pour une mission de quatre jours... alors Larissa a demandé à s'occuper de moi... » Expliqua-t-il doucement.

« - Tu va à l'école ?

- Je... n'en ai pas vraiment... besoins...

- Quel âge a-tu alors ?

- J'ai quatorze ans... Quel âge avez vous ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

« -Trente-neuf ans. » Répondis-je avec enthousiasme, ravie qu'il s'intéresse.

« - Qu'est-ce que... vous... faites... comme travail ?

- Pour le moment, rien. Mais je compte intégrer l'Ordre. » Fis-je avec un grand sourire même s'il ne pouvait pas me voir derrière sa porte.

« - V-Vraiment ?! » S'étonna-t-il.

« - Pourquoi tant de surprise ? » Questionnais-je, remarquant que son attitude était différente de tout à l'heure.

« - Ah... Et bien... » Commença-t-il avec gène. « Je vous le direz plus tard... » Continua-t-il avec un léger ton amusé.

« - Tu veux me revoir alors ? » Demandais-je avec excitation, seulement, sur le moment il ne répondit pas, j'attendis quelques minutes :

« - Ça dépendra peut-être de vous... » Murmura l'enfant. Je soupirais d'aise, il n'était pas si terrible son frère adoptif.

« - Je peux te poser une question ? » Fis-je avec hésitation.

- C'est ce que vous venez de faire... à plusieurs reprises...

- C'est vrai mais...

- Vous avez peur de me vexer ?

- Oui. » Avouais-je.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous voulez me demander ?

- En fait... J'en aurais plusieurs... Mais... Je voudrais bien comprendre ta réaction ? Quand ta sœur a voulu nous présenter.

- Excusez-moi... Je suis un peu sur les nerfs à cette période... en ce moment... » Expliqua-t-il avec une voix triste. « Quelle est l'autre question ?

- Est-ce que l'on s'est déjà vu... quelque part ? J'ai cette drôle d'impression... Ou peut-être que tu ressembles juste à quelqu'un...

- L-les... les deux... Nous nous sommes... déjà croisés, c'est... vrai... et je ressembles beaucoup à une autre personne... apparemment...

- Quelle est cette autre personne ?

- Je ne vous le direz pas. » Répliqua-t-il rapidement.

« - Où est-ce que l'on s'est...

- Quand... vous serez dans l'Ordre... Je vous le direz... » Murmura-t-il avec une grande douceur.

_Au final, quoi que je fasses, ça se termine toujours de la même façon, relativement mal selon le point de vue... Je continuerais toujours de tomber au fond de l'abîme, un peu plus loin à chaque fois... Mais que se passera-t-il tout en bas ? Y-a-t-il une fin à cette répétition ? Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi c'est à moi que cela arrive... Pourquoi devrais-je tant souffrir... Certes les êtres-vivants ont besoin qu'on les aide, cependant... Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi c'est à moi de tant souffrir, de tant faire souffrir les autres par ma présence... Je ne veux pas tomber plus loin, et pourtant je glisse de plus en plus._

_S'il-te-plaît... Aide-moi..._

J'étais finalement rentré chez-moi... M'asseyant sur le vieux canapé brun, décousu, griffé. Observant autour de moi, l'endroit n'avait pas changé, comment aurait-il pu ? Je repensais à ce que le gosse m'avait dit... Gin était, pour le moment, absent.

« - Aah... Il va falloir que j'attende encore quelques jours avant de lui parler... Et encore un mois d'évaluation avant de... » Je m'arrêtais, regardant le vieux plafond de bois. Je soupirais... Si je voulais le trouver... c'est exactement ça que je devrais faire... et puis... Gin devait savoir des choses sur lui j'imagine...

« Promis Néo... Je m'en occuperais quand je l'aurais trouvé... » Fis-je en m'affalant sur le canapé usé.

Dein se réveilla en sursaut, entendant son téléphone qui sonnait inlassablement. Il l'attrapa, décrocha et bailla :

« - Bien dormi mon chéri ?

- Humm ? Larissa ? Plutôt je pense... Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles ? On voit juste de se quitter...

- Tu fais erreur Dein. C'était hier ça... Laisse-moi deviner... Humm... Tu t'es affalé sur ton canapé après avoir mangé un sandwich sortant tout droit de ton frigo et tu t'es endormi sans même avoir pris de douche ?

- C'est environ ça... » Répondis-je avec lassitude, je l'entendis rire de l'autre côté du téléphone.

« - Tu m'avais demandé de t'appeler quand mon frère retournait avec Gin...

- Gin est rentré alors ?! » M'écriais-je.

« - Oui Dein ! » Répondit-elle avec enthousiasme.

« - Je te laisse alors ! Je vais le voir. » Déclarais-je en raccrochant.

Je me dépêchais de me lever, prenant rapidement ma douche et m'habillant comme à mon habitude, un jean kaki, de grosses bottes marrons, un t-shirt noir et une veste militaire blanche aux épaulettes vertes. Sortant en courant, je traversais la longue route déserte, passant devant le bar de la jolie Anna et devant le phare vert, je sortis mon portable et regarda l'heure...

« - Dix heures onze... » Observais-je, soupirant. Remettant le portable à sa place, je laissais mes mains dans les poches, marchant sereinement. Je n'avais aucune raison de m'inquiéter...

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, j'arrivais devant le bâtiment de l'Ordre.

Je regardais autour de moi, espérant voir Gin sans avoir besoin d'aller chez lui ou de l'appeler. Je me posais sur le muret qui séparait le parc du trottoir.

J'observais de tout les côtés, voulant apercevoir cette grande tête blonde qu'était Gin, soupirant je porta mon regard sur la porte de l'appartement juste en face, celui de Gin. N'ayant aucune idée de combien de temps j'étais resté comme ça, je balança ma tête en arrière et vit le gosse, toujours avec sa capuche noire, cachant son visage.

« - … Bonjour... » Fit-il doucement. Je sursautais et remis ma tête droite, me levant et me plaçant face à lui :

« - B-Bonjour ! » Répondis-je avec une grande surprise.

« - Vous cherchez Gin ?

- Je l'attends plutôt... » Répliquais-je avec un rire.

« - Il est en train de manger... Il s'est levé il y a peine vingt minutes... » Expliqua l'enfant, en croisant les bras tout en se penchant vers moi.

« - Tu apprécie Gin ?

- Plutôt oui.

- Plus que Larissa ? » Le questionnais-je, il fit attendre un petit moment sa réponse, réfléchissant.

« - Sûrement. J'aime bien Larissa, mais ce n'est pas pareil... » Déclara-t-il avec une certaine hésitation dans sa voix.

« - Est-ce que... » Commençais-je avant de me faire interrompre par un jeune aux cheveux noirs avec de grands yeux verts, habillé d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir :

« - Tu t'ai fait un ami Treize ?! C'est génial ! » S'écria l'homme qui se tourna ensuite vers moi, m'observant longuement jusqu'à ce que le gamin, après un long silence, prenne la parole avec lassitude :

« - Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Jouad ? » Cependant le jeune l'ignora :

« - Qui es-tu en fait ? » Me demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

« - Ce n'est pas la peine de lui répondre... » Affirma-t-il quand je tournais la tête vers lui.

« - Ce n'est pas ton ami ? C'est dommage... Si tu souriais un peu plus peut-être que...

- Jouad. » L'arrêta l'enfant.

« - Tu ne veux pas me faire un sourire ? Ou même à lui ? » Demanda-t-il avec un air triste, s'apercevant qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse, il s'approcha de moi :

« - Treize est quelqu'un de fragile... Il n'est pas si méchant. » Murmura-t-il avec un long sourire tandis que l'enfant soupirait.

« - Treize ? » Fis-je en m'adressant au gamin aux cheveux blancs : « C'est comme ça que les autres t'appellent ? Pourquoi un chiffre ? » Demandais-je avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

« - Et bien... C'est... » Commença-t-il avec gène, rougissant, puis il pointa subitement son doigt vers l'appartement de Gin : « Gin est en train de sortir ! » Je me retournais à moitié et l'aperçu :

« - Ah ! Gin ! » L'appelais-je. Celui-ci me regarda longuement et soupira, traversant la route, s'approchant lentement de moi :

« - Bonjour Dein. » Fit-il de son ton froid. « Tu as quelque chose à me demander, c'est bien ça ?

- Je veux intégrer l'Ordre ! » Affirmais-je avec volonté.

« - J'étais sûr que tu allais me demander ça un jour... » Soupira le grand blond. « Tu sais, Dein, que je ne peux pas t'intégrer comme ça du jour au lendemain ?

- Oui, je sais... J'ai un mois d'évaluation, c'est exact ?

- Effectivement. » Répondit-il, maussade.

« - On va avoir un nouveau membre Gin ?! Ça faisait longtemps, tiens ! C'est super ! » S'enthousiasma le jeune homme aux yeux verts.

« - Ça suffit Jouad... Ce n'est pas fantastique... » Déclara-t-il. « Après ce qui est arrivé... » Murmura-t-il à lui-même : « Fais attention comment tu traiteras les membres... Si ils ont le moindre mal à cause de toi, je...

- Gin... Personne n'est comme lui. Je sais ce que j'ai fais, pas la peine de me le rappeler... J'ai bien compris... Si tu crois être le seul sur qui cela pèse... » Articulais-je d'une voix affligée.

« - Les deux personnes que tu vois ici, sont des membres de l'Ordre. » Soupira-t-il tandis que je me retournais, observant avec un certain effroi les deux jeunes qui se trouvaient derrière moi :

« - Je suis Jouad, dixième membre de l'Ordre de Méphène ! » Se présenta-t-il. « J'ai l'air jeune... et je le suis, ne me sous-estime pas ! » Continua-t-il avec un ton joyeux. Je tournais mon regard vers le frère adoptif de Larissa :

« - T-Toi aussi tu...

- Je suis... le treizième membre... de l'Ordre de Méphène... » Avoua-t-il en baissant la tête, évitant mon regard.


End file.
